Voyager- ein Special
by CrazyDuo
Summary: Okay, nehmt dies Geschichte um Himmelswillen nicht ernst. Alle Charaktere gehören Paramount!!!


  
Voyager  
  
Das Telefon klingelte. Kathrin rannte zum Hörer nahm ab, und meldete sich: " Graham?" Ihre beste Freundin Hazel meldete sich aufgeregt: " Ich hab was gewonnen!" Kathrin meinte verduzt: " Doch nicht etwa bei dem Voyager Quiz?" " Doch, woher weißt du das schon wieder?" " Ich hab auch was gewonnen." Tönte es vom anderen Ende der Leitung. Beide Freundinnen fingen an zu lachen. Kathrin fasste sich als erste und fragte: " Was hast du denn gewonnen?" Martina antwortete: " Ein Seven of Nine Kostüm mit diesem Kommunikator, der einen Kilometer Reichweite hat!" Martina erschrak durch den lauten Schrei, der Kathrin entfuhr. " Ich hab ein Janeway Kostüm gewonnen, auch mit diesem Kommunikator." " Hast du heut noch Zeit, da könnten wir gleich spielen?" Fragte Martina. Kathrin sagte sie sei in einer viertel Stunde da. Sie packte ihre Sachen und radelte los. Als sie bei ihrer Freundin an der Tür klingelte öffnete diese, schon voll kostümiert. " Guck mal meine Bubbels, jetzt muss ich mir keine basteln!" Sie deutete auf ihre Stirn. " Sieht total echt aus." Lobte die Freundin. " Wie hält das jetzt?" " Da war so´ne Anleitung dabei, sogar für die Frisur." " Stimmt, sieht gut aus. Bei mir war auch eine für Janeways Frisur dabei." Während dieses Gesprächs waren die beiden in Martinas Zimmer gegangen. Dort setzten sie sich aufs Sofa und überlegten was für eine Story sie spielen könnten. " Ich zieh mich mal um." Meinte Kathrin und verschwand im Badezimmer. Zehn Minuten später kam Kathrin frisch gestylt wieder. Martina lobte:   
" Sieht auch voll echt aus. Ich weiß jetzt auch was wir spielen könnten."   
Die Mädchen waren gerade mitten im schönsten Spiel. Kathrin hob ihre Hand, um zum ersten mal ihren Kommunikator zu benutzen.   
" Martina!" hörte man Martinas Mutter rufen. " Oh nein." Fluchte Martina, setzte sich Kathrins Basecap auf, und lugte durch die Tür.   
" Was is?" Meinte sie etwas ungehalten. " Dein Bruder, der Papa und ich fahren jetzt nach Aschaffenburg, wollt ihr mit?" Martina sah Kathrin an. Diese schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein, keine Lust." "Dann eben nicht. Aber macht nicht zu lange." Erleichtert zog sich Martina zurück in ihr Zimmer. "Jetzt können wir in Ruhe weiter spielen." "Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Fragte Kathrin. "Wir wollten uns gerade auf den Planeten beamen. Also los gehen wir raus." Erklärte Martina. Wenig später standen Kathrin und Martina auf dem Rasen. Plötzlich bog Stefan Fronzki um die Ecke. Er rief lachend: "Wie seht ihr denn aus?" Martina meinte schlagfertig: "Sehen sie Captain ein feindlicher Alien." Kathrin tippte auf ihren Kommunikator: "Chakotay beamen sie uns hoch." "Ja Captain." Tönte eine Stimme aus dem Insignienkommunikator. Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an. Plötzlich verschwamm die Umgebung vor ihren Augen. Es wurde seltsam kühl. Fronzki stand nur da und schaute dumm aus der Wäsche. Dann rannte er so schnell er konnte davon.  
  
Als die Umgebung vor Kathrins und Martinas Augen wieder klar wurde, sahen die beiden direkt in das fragende Gesicht eines Mannes. Es war Chakotay aus der Fernsehserie Star Trek Voyager! "Nicht schon wieder." Entfuhr es Martina. Erst vor ungefähr vier Wochen hatten sie ein unglaubliches Erlebnis im Kinofilm Pokémon (siehe Kategorie Anime-Pokémon). Sie gingen damals einfach durch die Leinwand, und waren plötzlich mitten im Geschehen, als Zeichentrickfiguren. Dank ihrer Kinokarten können sie nun jederzeit in die TV Serie kommen. Jetzt schienen sie sich auch noch auf der Voyager zu befinden. Kathrin blickte sie an und Chakotay meinte nur verwirrt: "Captain, geht es Seven nicht gut?" "Sie...wir...äh", versuchte Kathrin die Situation zu retten, "...wir haben eine anstrengende Außenmission hinter uns und sollten uns vielleicht etwas ausruhen." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie den Obersten Offizier stehen, und zog Martina mit sich. Als sie durch ungefähr fünf Gänge geirrt waren, blieben die beiden stehen. " Warum passiert so was eigentlich immer uns?" Fragte Martina, ihre Stimme klang verzweifelt, und doch amüsiert. " Schau dich mal an!" Rief Kathrin plötzlich. " Was? Was ist mit mir? Ahh!" Martina war größer als früher, wirkte erwachsener und ihr Haar war blond. Auch Kathrin sah nicht mehr aus wie vor ihrem Transport auf die Voyager. Sie war ebenfalls größer und wirkte erwachsener. " Wo ist deine Brille?" Fragte sie. " Du hast auch keine, ich sehe voll gut, und du?" Einige Menschen liefen vorbei, und grüßten. Sie nahmen kurz vor Kathrin Haltung an, und gingen dann weiter. Martina tat beleidigt: " Man das ist gemein, alle nehmen vor dir Haltung an." Kathrin lachte kurz.   
" Also, so wie ich das sehe, bin ich jetzt Janeway, und du Seven of Nine. Wir sind in deren Rollen geschlüpft, wir sehen so aus wie sie, und..." Martina hob den Zeigefinger und unterbrach Kathrin:   
" Benehmen uns aber nicht so." Sie grinste, und dachte an die Situation im Transporterraum. " Ich wollte gerade sagen, das wir uns auch so verhalten sollten, solange wir nicht wissen wie wir hier weg kommen." " Jawohl Captain!" Scherzte Martina. Nun standen sie stumm und unschlüssig im Gang.   
" Ich weiß gar nicht wo´s zur Brücke geht, und du?" Fragte Kathrin nach einer Weile. " Keine Ahnung, ich kenn mich hier nicht aus. Ich war ja auch noch nie hier." Wieder liefen Personen vorbei, ein blauhäutiger Bolianer war auch darunter. Martina dachte sie müsse Kreischen vor lachen, sie bemühte sich ruhig und logisch auszusehen. Kathrin schien völlig konzentriert, doch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig. Als alle außer Sichtweite waren lachten die beiden Mädchen los. " Hast du den gesehen? Ein lustiger blauer Bolianer!" Sagte Martina, ihr Bauch schmerzte vor Lachen. Einmal hatte sie beim Voyager spielen von einem Bolianer geredet, und eine dermaßen dämlich Stimme benutzt, das beide immer wieder lachen mussten, wenn von einem "lustigen blauen Bolianer" die Rede war. Jetzt auch noch einen zu sehen, war wirklich zu viel. Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie sich wieder beruhigt, und beschlossen sich erst mal mit dem Schiff vertraut zu machen. Sie gingen los, und studierten jedes Schild vor einer Tür. Nach einer Weile sagte Martina: " Diese Schuhe bringen mich noch um!" An so hohe Absätze war sie nicht gewohnt. Einige Male war sie schon gestolpert. " Das hier ist die Kranken- Station." Sagte Kathrin als sie ein Schild mehr gelesen hatte. " Komm wir besuchen den Doktor." Meinte sie, und ging entschlossen durch die Tür, Martina folgte ihr. " Schade er ist nicht aktiviert." Enttäuscht wollte sich Martina umdrehen. " Warte doch mal, wir könne ihn doch aktivieren." " Und warum?" Der Doktor der Voyager war ein Hologramm, eigentlich war er nur für den Notfall gedacht, aber seit der richtige Arzt verstorben war, musste das MHN Programm ihn ersetzten. " Ganz einfach, du hast einen Fehler in deinem Implantat." Kathrin schob Martina auf eine Liege zu, und gab ihr zu verstehen, das sie sich dort setzten sollte. " Aber das Ding is doch nur angeklebt!" Sagte Martina, aber leider zu spät, Kathrin hatte den Doktor schon aktiviert. " Bitte nennen sie die Art des Medizinischen Notfalls." Sagte er, und meinte dann: " Ahh Captain, sie haben sich doch einmal entschlossen mich zu besuchen." Kathrin war für einen Moment total perplex. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Janeway immer versuchte die Besuche beim Holo- Arzt zu umgehen, aber dann sagte sie: " Ähh,... nein, nein, mir geht es gut, es geht um Seven of Nine, irgendetwas stimmt mit ihren Implantaten nicht." Martina fuchtelte wie wild mit den Armen und schnitt Grimassen, was der Doktor natürlich nicht sehen konnte. Als er sich umdrehte, saß sie ruckartig gerade. Kathrin musste sich ein leises Kichern verkneifen. " Na Seven, was fehlt uns denn?" fragte der Holo- Arzt, und sondierte das   
" Implantat" an Martinas Stirn. " Ahh, ich sehe, der Fehler ist schnell behoben." Beide Mädchen fielen aus allen Wolken, das Implantat war doch nur aus Plastik, es konnte gar keine Fehler geben. " Wie meinen sie das,... Fehler?" Fragte Kathrin verwirrt. Das MHN gab keine Antwort, öffnete statt dessen das Implantat, das die beiden Freundinnen noch vor zwei Sekunden als Spielzeug bezeichnet hätten. Doch jetzt ergab sich der Blick auf viele kleine Kabel, Schaltkreise und so weiter. Mit einem kleinen Gerät behob der Doktor das Problem. Kathrins Mund stand weit offen. " Kat... ich meine Captain, warum schauen sie so verwirrt?" Fragte Martina, sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass sie nun wirklich Borgimplantate besaß, sie wunderte sich nur dass das Hologramm noch nicht bemerkt hatte das es sich eigentlich um ein Spielzeug handelte. Kathrin deutete mit dem Finger auf das Implantat. Martinas Augen wanderten nach oben, doch als sie erkennen konnte dass sie kleine Drähte und dergleichen in ihrem Kopf befanden, fiel sie fast in Ohnmacht. " So ich bin fertig, sie können gehen. Ich erwarte sie in den nächsten Wochen auch einmal zur Untersuchung Captain." Meinte der Doktor, und wandte sich ab.   
" Was? Ähh, ja... ähh nein, keine Zeit... vielleicht." Antwortete Kathrin stotternd. Die zwei Freundinnen verließen fast fluchtartig den Raum. Vor der Tür murmelte Martina: " Ich krieg die Krise, ich hab haufenweise Drähte im Kopf, wahrscheinlich ist die Hälfte von meinem Schädel voll damit. Hey Kathrin, wenn's regnet, meinst du das Zeug rostet? " Langsam wurde es ihrer Freundin zu dumm. " Reiß dich mal zusammen, auf Raumschiffen regnet es nicht, außerdem sollst du die Klappe da oben zu lassen." Sie deutete auf das Implantat. " War doch nur ein Witz, außerdem hast du leicht reden, dein Körper besteht ja nicht zu dreizehn Prozent aus Mechanik." Die beiden schauten sich an, und lachten wieder. "Ich glaub ich geh erst mal in mein Quartier, vielleicht fällt mir dort etwas ein. Außerdem kann ich mir dort vielleicht einen Lageplan des Schiffes ansehen..." Sie hielt inne, dann fragte sie zaghaft, " Ähh Martina... ich meine Seven, weißt du auf welchem Deck sich mein Quartier befindet?" "Ich weiß nicht mal, wie viele Decks die Voyager hat", meinte Martina verlegen, und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ratlos standen die Freundinnen im Gang. Plötzlich kam ihnen Chakotay entgegen. Martina sah ihn zuerst und wollte Kathrin um die Ecke schieben. Doch dafür war es leider zu spät. "Da sind sie ja Captain. Geht es ihnen wieder besser?" "Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Seven hatte durch den Transport eine Fehlfunktion in ihren...Neuroimplantaten." Dass Kathrin einen kurzen Moment brauchte, um sich an den Ausdruck zu erinnern fiel nur Martina auf. Sie meinte: "Aber der Doktor konnte den Fehler beheben." "Na dann hätten sie vielleicht Lust, mit mir einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen?" fragte der Commander den vermeintlichen Captain und die scheinbare Ex- Borg. Bevor Martina etwas sagen konnte, stimmte Kathrin zu. Martina wusste, dass Seven of Nine nur selten Nahrung zu sich nehmen musste. Doch sie wollte auf keinen Fall alleine bleiben. Sie bedachte Kathrin mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick, als sie entgegnete: "Kaffee ist zwar nicht die effektivste Art die menschlichen Bedürfnisse von Nahrungsaufnahme zu decken, aber nachdem der Captain ihn für so empfehlenswert hält, werde ich mich ihnen anschließen." Mein Gott, wenn ich solche Ausreden öfter erfinden muss erschieß ich mich mit dem nächstbesten Phaser. Kathrin blickte schuldbewusst zur Wand, als sie erkannte, welche Probleme sie ihrer Freundin bereitet hatte. Doch diese hatte sich relativ geschickt aus der Affäre gezogen. Chakotay meinte: "Nach ihnen Captain." Er machte eine galante Handbewegung. Mit zögernden Schritten setzte sich Kathrin in Bewegung. Martina blieb beleidigt einige Schritte zurück, bis ihr einfiel, das Beide den Weg nicht kannten. Kathrin hegte in der Zwischenzeit die gleichen Gedanken. Sie wünschte sich, Hätte ich bloß nicht zugesagt. Jetzt haben wir den Salat. Aber Chakotay sah in "Wirklichkeit" noch besser aus, als im Fernsehen. Sie hatte nicht widerstehen können. Verzweifelt versuchte sie eine Möglichkeit zu finden, Chakotay den Vortritt zu lassen. Martina, die inzwischen ihren Ärger überwunden hatte, erkannte, dass Kathrin Probleme hatte. Plötzlich hatte sie die rettende Idee. Sie begann in der gewohnt umständlichen Art von Seven of Nine: "Captain, vor wenigen Minuten äußerten sie, dass sie Fähnrich Jerron ein Buch über die Historik der Erde aushändigen wollten. Auch wenn ich es nicht für wichtig halte, aber der Fähnrich meinte es wäre dringend." Kathrin griff erleichtert nach dem "Strohalm", den ihr Martina gereicht hatte. Sie meinte: "Stimmt, danke, dass sie mich daran erinnern Seven. Gehen sie schon mal vor Commander. Wir werden nachkommen, sobald ich diese Sache erledigt habe." "In Ordnung Captain. Aber beeilen sie sich, mein Dienst beginnt in einer Stunde." Mit einem Lächeln verschwand Chakotay hinter der nächsten Biegung. Kathrin lehnte sich an die Wand. Sie seufzte erleichtert: "Danke Seven, du hast mich gerettet." "Ich weiß, aber wir sollten ihm folgen, sonst sind wir wieder da, wo wir angefangen haben." Also begannen die beiden Mädchen dem Offizier zu folgen. Da dieser schon einen gewaltigen Vorsprung hatte, liefen sie etwas schneller, als es normalerweise üblich war. Glücklicherweise begegnete ihnen niemand, denn Martina strauchelte öfters. Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht an die hohen Absätze gewöhnt. "Blöde Schuhe", fluchte sie bevor sie das Kasino betraten. Kathrin wollte gerade den Commander grüßen, als ein quirliges Etwas auf sie zukam. Als echte Trekkis erkannten die Beiden Neelix sofort. "Captain. Oh Seven sie sind auch einmal wieder hier. Was möchten sie essen?" sprudelte der selbsternannte Moraloffizier los, "Ich habe ein neues Gericht meiner Mutter ausprobiert, und es etwas verfeinert. Ich nenne es Sorbé à la Neelix." Kathrin wehrte geistesgegenwärtig ab: "Nein danke, wir sind hier nur mit Commander Chakotay auf einen Kaffee verabredet." Beleidigt zog der Talaxianer ab. Kathrin und Martina wollten sich gerade zu Chakotay setzen, der nach Neelix "Angriff" belustigt lächelte, doch Kathrins Kommunikator piepte. Sie wusste als erstes nicht, was sie tun sollte. Doch dann tippte sie leicht, fast zu zaghaft, auf das Gerät. "Sprechen sie", meinte sie kurz, wie sie es für ihr Spiel so oft geübt hatte. Tuvok meldete sich: "Captain sie sollten sofort auf die Brücke kommen. Ihr Dienst hat vor einer Viertelstunde begonnen." Bei diesen Worten zuckte Kathrin zusammen. "Entschuldigen sie Tuvok. Durch den Besuch beim Doktor, habe ich das wohl vergessen. Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg. Janeway ende!" Sie beendete die Kom- Verbindung. Martina bemerkte, dass alle im Kasino den Captain verwirrt musterten. Dass dieser vergaß pünktlich zu Dienst zu erscheinen, war sehr ungewöhnlich. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr bewusst, dass Kathrin sie alleine lassen würde. Doch Gott sei Dank hatte Kathrin eine Idee, die wohl eher daher kam das sie den Weg zur Brücke nicht kannte. "Seven sie begleiten mich." Martina wirkte erleichtert. Chakotay meinte: "Ich werde sie ebenfalls begleiten, denn mein Dienst beginnt in einer Viertelstunde. Unseren Kaffee müssen wir wohl verschieben." Er erhob sich. Kathrin meinte hastig: "Diesmal aber nach ihnen." Chakotay ging voraus, Gott sei Dank... Sie liefen durch einige Gänge, Martina flüsterte Kathrin zu:  
" Was machen wir, wenn wir auf der Brücke sind?" " Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich war noch nie Captain." Kathrin fühlte sich unwohl, was sollte sie nur tun, wenn es Probleme gab? Wenig später, standen die drei Personen im Turbolift. Chakotay gab den Befehl, das dieser sich zur Brücke bewegte. " Brücke." Tönte die weibliche Stimme des Bordcomputers, als der Lift anhielt. Die Tür öffnete sich, und der oberste Offizier trat ein, und begab sich zu seinem Platz. Kathrin und Martina standen nur staunend da. Die Brücke war riesig, auf dem Hauptschirm rasten Milliarden kleiner Sterne vorbei. " Captain, wollen sie sich nicht setzen?" fragte der Commander nach einer Weile. " Was... oh ja, natürlich, ich habe nur gerade die wunderbaren Sterne beobachtet, finden sie nicht auch das sie wunderschön sind?" fragte Kathrin, dann merkte sie das alle sie verwirrt musterten. Upsi, die Ausrede war wohl doch ein bisschen zu übertrieben, dachte sie sich, als sie es bemerkte. Schnell setzte sie sich neben Chakotay, sie hoffte, dass das auch wirklich ihr Kommandosessel war. Natürlich, sonst war ja kein anderer da. Na toll, und was soll ich jetzt machen?, fragte sich Martina. Sie wünschte sich ins Kasino zurück, dort hätte sie wenigstens nicht irgendwelche Arbeiten verrichten müssen, von denen sie keine Ahnung hatte. Langsam schritt sie zu einer Station. Bitte, bitte sei die richtige, dachte sie sich, als sie davor stand. Verstohlen blickte sie sich um. Keiner sah sie an, also war sie richtig. Jetzt warf sie einen ersten Blick auf die Konsole, es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und sie vor Schreck zurück gezuckt. Viele kleine blinkende, leuchtende und zuckende Lichtchen waren da zu sehen. Zu viele! Wo sind die Knöpfe und Tasten?, planlos starrte Martina auf die Anzeigen, ach ja, gibt's hier ja gar nicht. Was sollte sie nur tun? Plötzlich ging ihr sozusagen ein Licht auf. Martina wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie verstand sie die Anzeigen einigermaßen. Je länger sie sie ansah, umso klarer wurden ihr die Bedeutungen.   
Kathrin rutschte in der Zwischenzeit nervös auf ihrem Sessel hin und her. Sie wusste, das so etwas sehr ungewöhnlich für Janeway war, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie war viel zu aufgeregt. Tuvok der Vulkanier, blickte zu Martina, und sagte: " Was tun sie da, Seven?" Sie zuckte zusammen. " Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte der Vulkanier. " Mit meinen Implantaten ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, ich werde mich zum Doktor begeben." Martina schritt zum Turbolift. Kathrin schreckte hoch: " Ich begleite sie Seven, der Doktor wollte mich sowieso einmal untersuchen." Sie versuchte eine Grimasse zu ziehen, wie Janeway es immer tat, da sie Besuche beim Holo- Arzt verabscheute. Anscheinend gelang ihr das auch, den Chakotay lächelte mitfühlend. Sie stand auf, und stellte sich neben Martina in den Turbolift.  
Als sich die Tür schloss, atmeten Beide erleichtert auf. Nach einer Weile fragte der Computer: " Bitte geben sie ihren gewünschten Zielort an." " Auf welchem Deck liegt die Krankenstation?" fragte Kathrin leise. Martina meinte: "Wir müssen doch gar nicht auf die Krankenstation. Mir fehlt nichts." "Stimmt, ich verzichte auch liebend gern auf einen Besuch beim Doc." "Wohin gehen wir dann?" "Wie wäre es mit meinem...äh Janeways Quartier?" "Wäre echt nett, aber wo is des?" "Ich glaub auf Deck 10." Kathrin hatte wohl etwas zu laut gesprochen, denn der Turbolift setzte sich ruckartig in Bewegung. Die Mädchen erstarrten. Einige Sekunden später, hielt der Turbolift, allerdings erst auf Deck 8. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Martina und Kathrin stiegen Paris, der blaue Bolianer und ein bajoranischer Fähnrich ein. Die Drei grüßten den Captain höflich. Der Bolianer und der Bajoraner nickten "Seven of Nine" zu. Paris ließ ein lässiges "Hi Seven" erklingen. Martina fühlte sich aufgrund dieser Begrüßung genötigt, Tom Paris die Stirn zu bieten. Sie begann: " Lieutanent Paris, ich sehe hier keine Meerestiere." Kathrin drehte ihr Gesicht so, dass sie die Wand des Liftes ansah, denn sie musste Grinsen. Fähnrich Jerron erkundigte sich besorgt: "Captain geht es ihnen gut?" Kathrin hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst. Sie nickte dem jungen Bajoraner zu und sagte mit etwas wackeliger Stimme: "Mir geht es gut, machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Fähnrich..." Sie wollte noch den Namen hinzufügen, doch ihr war nicht bekannt, wie der Fähnrich hieß, sie hatte nur erkannt, dass er Fähnrich war. Zum Glück für Martina und Kathrin hielt der Turbolift auf Deck 10. Etwas übereilt verließen die Beiden den Lift. Auf dem Gang sahen sie sich verstohlen um. Es befand sich niemand in der Nähe. Kathrin atmete aus und versuchte Martinas Stimme nachzuahmen, mit der Martina als Seven of Nine redete: "Ich sehe hier keine Meerestiere. Das war echt kraß." Martina alias Seven merkte erst jetzt, wie ihr Ausspruch sich anhörte. Sie prustete los. Genau in diesem Moment trat B´Elanna Torres um die Ecke. Sie blickte befremdet, als sie den "Captain" und die "Borg" lachend auf dem Flur stehen sah. Sie fragte: "Darf man erfahren, was hier so lustig ist, dass sogar SIE lachen Seven." Die Mädchen zuckten zusammen. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie die Chefingeneurin. Kathrin versuchte die Situation zu entschärfen: " Ich habe Seven gerade..." Martina fiel ihr ins Wort: "Der Doktor hat mir erklärt, dass man bei Witzen lachen muss, um den anderen nicht zu beleidigen. Ich habe gerade mit dem Captain geübt." B´Elanna schien zufrieden zu sein. Sie entschuldigte sich und setzte ihren Weg, Martina und Kathrin wussten nicht wohin, fort. Ihr Blick verriet Skepsis, aber da konnte man nichts machen. Kathrin verschränkte die Arme und meinte, diesmal wirklich beleidigt, was Martina sofort bemerkte: " So ich habe also mit dir geübt. Was Besseres, als mich als Blöde hinzustellen, ist dir nicht eingefallen?" "Warum, B´Elanna hat's gefressen." Kathrin wandte sich ab und meinte schroff: "Lass uns jetzt Janeways Quartier suchen. Du suchst auf der linken ich auf der rechten Seite." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Martina stehen, und sah sich die Schilder neben der Tür an. Martina tat es ihr gleich. Sie sagte nichts, denn sie wusste, Kathrin brauchte einige Zeit, um darüber lachen zu können. Kathrin blieb plötzlich stehen und sagte: "Hier ist es." Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen konnte sie die Tür öffnen. Sie kannte plötzlich den Zugangscode. Sie betrat, gefolgt von Martina "ihr" Quartier. Es war größer, als im Fernsehen. Kathrin hatte plötzlich eine Idee. Sie ging in Janeways Schlafraum und zog unter dem Kopfkissen einen metallischen Gegenstand hervor. Es war Janeways persönliches Logbuch. Sie begann es zu studieren. Martina sah sich derweil in Janeways Quartier um. Es war eher zweckmäßig, als bequem eingerichtet. Martina dachte, Hauptsache Kathrin...äh Janeway fühlt sich hier wohl...hui ein Replikator, den muss ich ausprobieren!  
Schnell ging sie zu dem Gerät. Und wie geht das jetzt? fragte sie sich, ach ja, ich muss was sagen! "Hey du Dings, äh... Replikator oder wie du auch immer heißt, replizier mir doch mal ähh... ein Stück Kuchen." Meinte Martina mit einem Ton mit dem manche Leute Babys ansprechen. " Welche Art von Kuchen wünschen sie?" fragte die Computerstimme. " Huh, woher soll ich das wissen? Was kannst du denn so?" Das Replikator begann allerlei Kuchensorten aufzuzählen, und Martina hörte halb amüsiert und fasziniert zu. Kathrin blickte vom Logbuch auf, und beobachtete Martina. Eigentlich war sie ja sauer, aber nach einer Weile musste sie doch lachen. Es war einfach zu komisch, wie ihre Freundin dem Replikator immer neue Fragen stellte, und ihn immer wieder nachahmte. "Warum lachst du?" fragte Martina. " Ach nix." Meinte Kathrin und drehte sich um, sie musste immer noch grinsen. " Nee, jetzt sag warum du lachst." "Ach, es sieht nur ziemlich komisch aus, wenn Seven of Nine vor einem Replikator steht, und den mit Fragen bombardiert." Die neue Janeway lachte, und ihr Ärger war verflogen. Die Beiden waren sich nie lange böse. " Also so schlimm sieht ´s bestimmt nicht aus. Oder Replikator?" Das Gerät gab Martina keine Antwort. " Dummes Ding, na ja keine Antwort ist auch ne Antwort. Also, gut jetzt replidingsda mir mal einen Marmorkuchen." Gespannt blickten beide Freundinnen auf die kleine Ablagestelle, des Replizierers. Ein blaues Licht leuchtete kurz auf, wie beim beamen, und das gewünschte Gericht erschien. " Cool, das funktioniert echt! Los komm, wir hocken uns hin, und essen was, dabei können wir auch überlegen wo wir einen Lageplan vom Schiff herbekommen." Martina ging zu der kleinen Couch in der Mitte des Raumes und setzte sich. Kathrin folgte ihrem Beispiel etwas später, sie sagte noch: " Während du ein interessantes Gespräch mit der Bordeinrichtung geführt hast, habe ich Janeways Logbuch studiert. Und weißt du was da drin steht?" Martina schüttelte den Kopf.   
" Unter anderem auch ein Lageplan des Schiffes, die Namen der gesamten Besatzung und ihre Dienstzeiten." " Aha, also Captain, das nächste mal werde nicht erst die Bordeinrichtung um Hilfe bitten, OK?" "Seven" schob sich ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund. " Ha, ha witzig. Also los lass uns das Zeug mal ansehen." Beide saßen nun da, und versuchten sich die Daten einzuprägen. Nach einer halben Stunde piepste Kathrins Kommunikator. Vorsichtig aktivierte sie ihn.   
" Sprechen sie?" " Hier spricht Commander Chakotay, was hat der Doktor gesagt?" Sie musste einige Sekunden überlegen. Ach ja, sie sagte sie wolle sich durchchecken lassen! " Ähh, ich war noch nicht bei ihm, Seven hatte mir noch etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen." " Ich verstehe, wir haben hier etwas interessantes entdeckt Captain, sie sollten auf die Brücke kommen." Sagte der Commander. Mist, und jetzt? dachte sich Kathrin. " Ich bin schon unterwegs." Damit unterbrach sie schnell die Komverbindung. " Was jetzt? Was wenn irgendetwas gefährliches passiert?" Kathrin bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun. Captain sein ist doch nicht so einfach wie sie dachte.  
" Es passiert nichts gefährliches, Chakotay hätte das schon gesagt, vermutlich sind die auf der Brücke auf irgendein Etwas gestoßen, mit dem sie nichts anfangen können. Weißt du was, du marschierst zur Brücke, und ich erkunde weiter das Schiff." Martina klopfte ihrer Freundin aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Sie wollte wiedersprechen, aber Martina war schon zur Tür verschwunden. Man was is mit der bloß los, die is ja total durch´n Wind, dachte sich Kathrin als sie aufstand, um sich zur Brücke zu begeben. Das flaue Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend verstärkte sich als sich der Turbolift langsam zur Brücke hob.   
  
Kathrin blickte zum Hauptschirm, dort schwebte ein kleiner Raumer im All. Das Raumschiff war nicht halb so groß wie die Voyager, es bestand aus Silber glänzenden Metall. Es war kugelförmig, und an einigen Stellen ragten abgerundete Stacheln heraus. Wie ein Igel, dachte Kathrin. " Hat es uns schon gerufen?" fragte sie kurz und unsicher. " Nein Captain." Tuvok konzentrierte sich auf seine Anzeigen. Na OK, dann rufen wir sie halt, Kathrin stand auf, um Janeways Standartgruß aufzusagen. " Hier spricht...Captain Kathryn Janeway vom Förderationsraumschiff der Voyager. Ähh, bitte öffnen sie einen Kanal?" Ihre Worte hörten sich eher nach einer ängstlichen Frage als nach einem Gruß an. Nervös blickte sie sich um, warum meldest du dich nicht du komisches Igelschiff? Plötzlich: " Captain, das Raumschiff sendet etwas." Fähnrich Harry Kim wartete auf weitere Anweisungen. " Mhh, auf den Schirm." Kim erfüllte den Befehl sofort, und eine eher hässliche Gestalt erschien auf dem Monitor. Fette braune Backen hingen am Gesicht des Alien, schmale beleidigt wirkende graue Augen blickten in den Raum. Fettiges gelb-weißes Haar bedeckte den Kopf, hier und dort stand es nach allen Richtungen ab. Also irgendwie erinnert mich dieses Vieh an jemanden... dachte der "Captain". "Warum haben sie mich gerufen?" fragte das Wesen, Speichel tropfte ihm aus dem Maul. Natürlich jetzt weiß ich an wenn du mich erinnerst du hässliches Ding, an,... ach lassen wir das, Kathrin biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu lachen. Doch auf einmal wurde ihr übel, das Wesen sah wirklich grässlich aus, und bei jedem Atemzug stieg Dampf aus seinem Maul. Das lag wahrscheinlich an seinen Systemen, oder seiner Natur, aber es weckte in Kathrin einen gewissen Ekel, gegen den sie nichts tun konnte.   
" Warum haben sie mich gerufen?" fragte das Wesen noch einmal mit beleidigter, zorniger Stimme. " Wir äh,... sind Forscher von einer anderen Welt in einer weit entfernten Galaxie. Wir stammen von der Vereinten Föderation der Planeten. Unsere Aufgabe ist... so viele Erstkontakte wie möglich herzustellen." Meinte Kathrin zögernd. Sie spürte die Blicke der Brückenbesatzung im Rücken, und das machte sie noch nervöser als sie sowieso schon war. Sie hoffte, dass sie den Titel richtig ausgesprochen hatte." Erstkontakte?" fragte das Wesen verwirrt. Es schien nicht nur hässlich sondern auch noch dumm zu sein. " Äh, ja Erstkontakte." Kathrin wünschte sich ganz klein, so das sie sich in irgendeiner Ritze verstecken konnte. Stille herrschte, der Alien überlegte, schließlich sagte er: " Ach ja, Erstkontakte, ich verstehe. Aber das ist mir egal, sie sind in meinem Territorium, sie haben es verletzt, ich werde sie vernichten!" Kathrin gefror fast das Blut in den Adern. Vernichten, kann der das, mit dem mickrigen Igelschiff? " Mr. Kim ist er in der Lage der Voyager Schaden zuzufügen?" fragte sie nun etwas entschlossener. " Alleine nicht, aber mehrere seiner Spezies könnten großen Schaden anrichten." Das Wesen hantierte an seinen Kontrollen, dabei pfiff es eine nervtötende Melodie. " So, ich werde jetzt auf sie feuern, machen sie's gut!" meinte es eingebildet. Rote Blitze huschten durchs All. " Schilde hoch!" rief Kathrin. Doch das war nicht nötig. Das Wesen war nicht nur hässlich und dumm, es konnte auch nicht zielen. Die Geschosse verfehlten die Voyager kilometerweit. " Captain, der Fremde flüchtet." Tuvok Stimme klang ruhig, und kein bisschen überrascht.   
" Sollen wir ihm folgen?" fragte Tom Paris. " Ähh, nein, wir verschwinden hier, bevor das hässliche Viech noch seine Freunde ruft." Erleichtert plumpste Kathrin auf den Kommandosessel. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie Chakotays prüfenden Blick. " Stimmt etwas nicht Commander?" fragte sie. " Ich weiß nicht Captain, seit ihrer Außenmission sind sie so verändert." Hilfe, er hat's gemerkt, na ja das hätte wohl auch ein Blinder mit Krückstock bemerkt. " Oh, das bilden sie sich nur ein, mir geht es gut, vielleicht brauche ich nur etwas Ruhe. Keine Angst ich bin immer noch die Alte." Mein Güte, ich wusste gar nicht das ich so gut Lügen kann, dachte sich Kathrin. Sie überlegte warum sie es nicht einfach sagen könnte das sie nicht Janeway war,... nein lieber nicht. Man würde sie für verrückt halten, und in eine Arrestzelle sperren. Dann doch lieber als Janeway durchmogeln, bis Martina und sie eine Lösung gefunden hatten. Chakotay lehnte sich wieder zurück, er stellte keine weiteren Fragen. Kathrin war erleichtert, und blickte zum Hauptschirm, der wieder das riesige Weltall zeigte.  
  
"Melde dich, Treblok. Hier spricht Ajnom." Der Captain des Igelschiffs, wie Kathrin es in Gedanken nannte, stand vor einer kleinen Bildkonsole. Das Bild zeigte, einen ebenso häßlichen Sthci, wie Ajnom selbst. Es hätten nach menschlichen Maßstäben eineiige Zwillinge sein können. "Was willst du meine Tochter?" "Da war ein tregoles ( fremdes ) Lhga ( Raumschiff, sprich: L-ga). Der Oberste der Voiäger hat mich beleidigt, Vater." "Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Treblok, der offensichtlich der Vater der weiblichen Sthci (sprich: Stkrie) war, verärgert. "Sie...es war eine Frau, hat gesagt ich wäre häßlich und zurückgeblieben." Log Ajnom. Trebloks Hautfarbe wurde Neongelb, wie es die Menschen bezeichnen würden. Er schrie und Speichel tropfte, ja floß regelrecht aus seinem Maul. "Meine Tochter, keine Angst wir werden Rache für diese Beleidigung am Oberhaupt der Voiäger nehmen, sei unbesorgt. Treblok Ende." Das Bild des Sthci verschwand. Ajnom lachte, und drehte sich zufrieden um. Sie ließ sich hämisch lachend auf ihrem Stuhl nieder, und wartete auf die Flotte ihres Vaters.   
  
  
Martina sah sich auch weiterhin im Schiff um. Sie war schon im Maschinenraum gewesen. Dort war sie auf Lieutenant Carey gestoßen. Als dieser sie zu einer technischen Inspektion mitschleppen wollte, war sie geflüchtet. Carey hatte ihr nur hinterher gesehen und leise gemurmelt: "Verdammte Borg." Martina nahm sich vor Kathrin davon zu erzählen. Vielleicht hatte "Janeway" eine Idee, um ihm eins auszuwischen. Von dem Gespräch mit der Sthci wusste Martina noch nichts. Verdammt, hier war ich schon dreimal, fluchte sie, als sie bemerkte das sie schon zum dritten mal an Frachtraum eins vorbei gekommen war. Plötzlich piepte ihr Insignien-Kommunikator. Sie aktivierte ihn vorsichtig. "Ja bitte." Hoppla, dass war nicht so intelligent. Gott sei Dank war es Kathrin am anderen Ende der Komverbindung. "Kommen sie sofort auf die Brücke. Janeway Ende." Martina konnte gerade noch eine positive Antwort geben, als Kathrin die Komverbindung schon wieder beendet hatte. Martina lief in die Richtung, in der sie einen Turbolift vermutete. Wenig später stand sie tatsächlich auf der Brücke. Alle sahen sie an, und Kathrin fragte: "Können sie mir etwas über dieses Wesen sagen?" Auf dem Schirm prangte das Bild eines häßlichen Wesens. Martina rief sofort: "Ahh, die Monja, wie kommt die hierher?" Alle sahen die Ex- Borg verwirrt an. Nur Kathrin sah zu Boden, und kicherte in sich hinein. Monja war eine Person die beide partout nicht ausstehen konnten, und diesem Wesen verdammt ähnlich sah. Chakotay fragte: "Was meinen sie bitte mit Monja?" Martina begann, und bemühte sich sachlich zu klingen: "Spezies 2748, bei den Borg werden sie auch MonIA genannt. Das bedeutet: Missbildung ohne normales Intelligenz Angebot. Als ein Kubus die MonIA assimilierte, sind alle Borg... verrückt geworden. Wir mussten den Kubus zerstören." Na ja schreib ich Monja halt mal anders, meine Güte was mir so alles einfällt! "Inwiefern verrückt?" schaltete Kathrin sich in das Gespräch ein. Es schien sie zu amüsieren, wie ihre Freundin das Wesen beschreib. Martina suchte fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung. Sie fragte sich, Warum tut sie das? Das ist nicht fair. Wahrscheinlich wegen vorhin. Sie ist immer noch ein wenig sauer. Na ja, jetzt sind wir wenigstens quitt. Sie erinnerte sich an Monja. Plötzlich fiel ihr eine Erklärung ein. Sie begann: "Die Borgdrohnen, begannen sich gegenseitig zu zerstören, indem sie sich falsche Daten und Viren einspeicherten, doch nach der Zerstörung des Kubus haben die Borg eine Methode entwickelt dies zu verhindern. Allerdings gab es bei den MonIA´s nicht viel zu holen, sie sind unterentwickelt." Sie blickte zu Kathrin. Diese starrte intensiv zu Boden, doch ihre Schultern zuckten verräterisch. Chakotay wollte nähere Informationen, doch bevor Martina antworten konnte, rief Harry Kim aufgeregt: "Captain es nähern sich zehn kleine Schiffe der... MonIA´s. Die selbe Klasse wie vorhin." "Sie rufen uns." fügte Tuvok hinzu. Kathrin war inzwischen einiges gewohnt. Sie sagte: "Auf den Schirm Mr. Kim." Kurz darauf sah sich Janeway einem extrem häßlichen Vieh gegenüber. Es erinnerte sie noch stärker an Monja. Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und begann: "Ich bin Captain Kathryn Janeway vom..." Doch der Sthci unterbrach sie schroff: "Captain der Voiäger, nicht genug, dass sie unsere Hoheitsrechte verletzen, sie beleidigen auch noch die schönste aller Sthci, meine Tochter." Martina dachte: Häßlichste triffts wohl eher. Mann so ein Gesicht kann nur ein Vater lieben. Kathrin fragte verwirrt. "Wieso beleidigt?" Der Sthci ging nicht auf die Frage ein, sondern zischte: "Stellen sie sich nicht dumm." Dann verschwand das Bild vom Hauptschirm. "Captain sie aktivieren ihre Waffensysteme." "Schilde hoch." Antwortete Kathrin automatisch. Sie ließ sich in Janeways Sessel sinken. "Alarmstufe Rot." Sofort wurde es dunkel, und die sonst gelben Lichter wurden Rot. Martina hielt sich geistesgegenwärtig an einer Konsole fest. Als der Schuss die Voyager traf, strauchelte "Seven" nur. Anders erging es Kathrin. Sie wurde aus ihrem Sessel geschleudert, knallte mit der Stirn auf den Boden, dort blieb sie liegen. Martina wollte ihrer Freundin helfen. Doch eine neuerliche Salve traf die Voyager. Martina musste sich weiterhin festhalten. Das Schiff schlingerte. Kathrin wurde dadurch gegen Tom Paris Stuhl geschleudert. Gleich daneben explodierte eine Plasmaleitung und eine Entladung traf Kathrin. Sie schrie auf, doch gleich darauf verlor sie das Bewusstsein. Chakotay übernahm das Kommando. "Wenden sie das Schiff und fliegen sie uns in die Korona der Sonne." "Aye Commander." Eine weitere Entladung traf die Voyager. Martina stürzte. Doch sie rappelte sich sofort wieder auf und rieb sich den Hintern, auf dem sie unsanft gelandet war. Kathrin wurde noch einmal zur Seite geworfen. Nun hatte die Voyager die schützende Sonne erreicht, und die ersten Schadensberichte trafen ein. Es gab jedoch keine ernsten Schäden im Schiff, und nur einige Verletzte, drei davon jedoch schwer. Martina hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, sie blickte zu Kathrin und erschrak, als sie das bleiche Gesicht der Freundin sah. Auf der linken Seite ihrer Stirn klaffte eine stark blutende Wunde. Chakotay beugte sich über "seinen Captain". Dann aktivierte er seinen Kommunikator. "Chakotay an den Doktor." "Sprechen sie." tönte die sonore Stimme des Holodocs. "Peilen sie den Captain an und beamen sie ihn auf die Krankenstation." B´Elanna meldete sich zu Wort. " Warten sie Commander, es wird eine Weile dauern, die... Transporter sind ausgefallen." " Verdammt!" Es vergingen Minuten, Martina und der Rest der Crew wurde nervös.   
"Beeilen sie sich gefälligst ein bisschen!" rief Martina nach einer Weile aufgebracht. Sie hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, als Kathrin entmaterialisierte. "Ich werde mich ebenfalls zur Krankenstation begeben. Eines meiner Neuroimplantate wurde beschädigt." Meinte Martina schnell, dann war sie schon auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihre beste Freundin. Ein Glück, dass solche Verletzungen, wie die von Kathrin hier nur ein Kinderspiel sind, dachte sie. Wenig später folgte ihr Chakotay auf die Krankenstation.  
  
Als Martina die Krankenstation betrat, sah sie die besorgte Miene des Holoarztes. Sie fragte: "Wie geht es dem Captain?" Der Arzt antwortete ernst: "Der Captain hat bei seinem Sturz ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma erlitten." Martina fiel ihm aufgeregt ins Wort: "Was haben sie für ein Problem? Ich dachte ihre Medizin ist so weit entwickelt, dass so etwas nur Kleinigkeiten sind." Der Doktor runzelte die Stirn. Er erklärte: "In Captain Janeways Metabolismus befinden sich Spuren von Plasma. Dadurch zeigt die Behandlung keine Wirkung. Ich arbeite an einer Alternative und habe es fast geschafft. Wenn sie mich also jetzt in Ruhe arbeiten lassen würden..." In der Krankenstation befanden sich noch weitere Crewmitglieder. Zwei davon befanden sich auf Liegen, sie schienen Bewusstlos. Der Rest wurde von Hilfskräften versorgt. Kathrin stöhnte leise, sie war aufgewacht. Sofort umstanden Martina und das MHN Programm das Biobett. Der Commander betrat die Station, und stand ebenfalls neben der Bioliege. Kathrin begann mühsam zu sprechen. "Die Monjas...sind sie...ist der Angriff abgewehrt...?" Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis sie schließlich ganz versagte. Der Doktor meinte ruhig: "Bleiben sie liegen." Er hantierte an einem kleinen Gerät. Kathrin blickte auf. Chakotay erklärte: "Wir haben uns in der Korona der Sonne versteckt. Die meisten Schäden sind nur geringfügig." Kathrin krümmte sich, als das Hologramm ihr ein Betäubungsmittel verabreichte. Er sagte noch: " Ich habe dem Captain ein Mittel verabreicht. In etwa zwei Stunden wird es ihr wieder besser gehen, aber sie sollten jetzt die Krankenstation verlassen, der Captain und die anderen Verletzten brauchen Ruhe, oder fehlt ihnen auch etwas?" " Nein, mir geht es gut." Bis auf den riesigen blauen Fleck an meinem,... egal. Hoffentlich geht es Kathrin bald wieder besser, dachte Martina. Sie verließ die Krankenstation, bevor sich die Tür schloss warf sie noch einen verstohlenen Blick auf ihre Freundin. Im Gang war es leise, irgendwo roch es nach verschmortem Gummi. Vermutlich die Folgen des Angriffs. Wo soll ich jetzt hingehen?, fragte sich Martina, ich schaue mich weiter auf dem Schiff um, es bringt uns Beiden nichts wenn ich mir den Kopf zerbreche. Später schau ich noch mal bei Kathrin vorbei, bestimmt geht es ihr dann schon wieder besser. Langsam schritt sie von Tür zu Tür, und versuchte sich einzuprägen wo sich was befand. Die Krankenstation kannte sie jetzt schon mal, den Maschinenraum, Frachtraum eins, das Kasino, Janeways Quartier, den Transporterraum und die Brücke ebenfalls. Es gab noch eine Menge zu tun, schließlich hatte die Voyager fünfzehn Decks. Plötzlich stand Martina vor einem Schott, das etwas größer war als die anderen. Sie fragte, eigentlich mehr sich selbst als irgendwen: " Was ist das?"   
" Holodeck 1."Anwortete der Computer. Erschrocken fuhr "Seven" herum. " Musst du mich so erschrecken?" Keine Antwort. " Blöde Bordeinrichtung." Eigentlich wollte sie ja das Schiff erforschen, aber das Holodeck... es klang so verlockend. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich hinein. Ne tolle Freundin bist du, Kathrin liegt auf der Krankenstation, und du willst dich auf dem Holodeck vergnügen. Aber... Neugier is echt fuschtbar, dachte sich Martina. Leider lief zur Zeit kein Programm, alles was zu sehen war, war ein leerer Raum, dessen Wände mit Metallrohren ausgekleidet waren. " Computer, ein Programm starten." Meinte Martina mit lauter fröhlicher Stimme.   
" Welches Programm wünschen sie." Martina verdrehte die Augen, diese Bordeinrichtung war fast so blöd wie Monja. Wie schon den Replikator fragte sie: " Was kannst du den so?" Der Computer begann Zahlen und Buchstaben aufzuzählen. Es schienen Programme zu sein, zu denen man keinen Zugangscode benötigte. Martina entschied sich, auf gut Glück, für Programm H 20. Sie hätte zwar zu gern einmal Tom Paris Holoroman " Captain Proton " ausprobiert, doch statt dessen befand sie sich in einem langweiligen Shuttle- Trainingsprogramm. Schade das Seven of Nine nichts von Holoromanen hält, sonst hätte ich bestimmt einen von ihr starten können, dachte sie sich. " Computer Programm beenden." Das wollte ich schon immer mal sagen. Die Simulation verschwand, und Martina verließ das Holodeck, um sich wieder auf "Erkundungstour" zu machen. Sie begab sich in einen Turbolift, und beschloss die Decks systematisch zu erkunden. " Deck eins." Mit einem Ruck setzte sich der Lift in Bewegung, und kam am gewünschten Ort zum stehen. Das Schott öffnete sich mit einem leisen Zischen. Martina stieg aus, und lief durch die Gänge. Es war still, nur das leise Summen des Warpantriebs war zu hören, es wirkte beruhigend und hypnotisierend. Der Warpkern war das Herz des Schiffes, das gleichmäßige Brummen war sozusagen der " Herzschlag". " Seven, wie war ihre Außenmission?" fragte plötzlich jemand. Martina drehte sich ruckartig um, beinahe wäre sie über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert. Hinter ihr stand Harry Kim, und sein Blick verriet Neugier. Nun galt es zu improvisieren, Martina war schließlich nicht die echte Seven, und auf einer Mission war sie folglich auch nicht gewesen. " Es war... aufschlussreich." Sagte sie schnell, und wollte sich wieder abwenden. Doch Harry fragte weiter: " Was gab es auf dem Planeten zu sehen?" Huh, woher soll ich das wissen, verschinde endlich, Martina schwitzte Blut und Wasser. " Fähnrich, wenn es sie so sehr interessiert, lesen sie die Berichte, entschuldigen sie mich, ich habe zu tun." Das wirkte, Harry zog ab. Erleichtert atmete "Seven" aus. Langsam hab ich's raus, dachte sie erfreut, und setzte ihre Erkundung fort. Nach einer halben Stunde fand sie das sie Deck eins jetzt zu genüge kannte, und machte sich daran die andern Decks zu erkunden. Die Zeit verging, das Licht wurde dunkler, Vermutlich ist jetzt Nacht, aber gibt's auf Raumschiffen eigentlich Nächte? Vermutlich schon, ich gehe jetzt zur Krankenstation, hoffentlich geht's Kathrin wieder besser, grübelte Martina. Sie hoffte auch insgeheim, der Doktor wäre inaktiv, er würde es wahrscheinlich für sehr verdächtig halten, wenn Seven of Nine spät am Abend auf der Krankenstation vorbei schaut, um nach dem Captain zu sehen. Immer wieder Fehler in den Implantaten zu haben is ja auch nicht normal. Ähh, wo war doch gleich die Krankenstation?  
  
Es war dunkel als Kathrin erwachte, ihr Kopf fühlte sich schwer an. Zwischen ihren Schläfen fühlte sie pochenden Schmerz. Wo war sie, der Ort an dem sie sich befand war ihr fremd, aber dennoch war er ihr vertraut. Langsam erinnerte sie sich. Sie war auf der Voyager, und nach einem Angriff war sie verletzt worden, und zur Krankenstation gebracht worden. Wo war Martina? Ach ja, der Doktor hatte sie fort geschickt, das hatte sie noch mitbekommen, bevor das Beruhigungs- mittel seine volle Wirkung gezeigt hatte. Wo war der Doktor? Aufgrund der Dunkelheit konnte Kathrin nicht viel erkennen, vermutlich war das MHN inaktiv. Vorsichtig versuchte Kathrin sich aufzurichten, doch ihr Kopf schmerzte zu sehr, es fühlte sich an als würde jemand mit ihrem Gehirn Basketball spielen. Tolle Janeway bist du! Die echte würde aufstehen und wieder den Dienst antreten!,  
schimpfte Kathrin mit sich selbst. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, und auf der Krankenstation konnte man ihr helfen, sie beschloss so lange sie nicht gesund war, nicht so intensiv Janeway zu imitieren. Von einer anderen Bio- Liege war leises Schnaufen zu vernehmen. Es klang schwer und gequält. Wie es dem wohl geht, fragte sich Kathrin und drehte den Kopf in die Richtung des Geräuschs, nicht viel besser als mir, stellte sie nach kurzer Zeit fest. In einer Ecke des Raumes summte es, und ein bläuliches Licht erschien. Gleich darauf war das MHN Programm zu sehen. Er ging zu Kathrin, und fragte mit gesenkter Stimme, um die anderen Verletzten nicht zu wecken: " Wie fühlen sie sich Captain?" " Mies." War ihre kurze antwort. " Mies? Ja, in Ordnung. Wo haben sie Schmerzen?" " Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, es fühlt sich an als hätte mir jemand mit einem Vorschlaghammer auf den Schädel gehauen." Sie rieb sich die Stirn. Der Doktor holte einen medizinischen Tricorder hervor, er schaltete es an, und untersuchte Kathrins Wunde. Das Piepsen des Geräts schien lauter als sonst, was wohl an der Stille lag. " Es werden keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbleiben. Mit etwas Glück können sie morgen schon wieder zum Dienst antreten, was wohl sowieso in ihrem Interesse läge. Jetzt sollten sie allerdings Schlafen." Meinte das Hologramm als es seine Untersuchung beendet hatte. Kathrin nickte kurz und schloss die Augen wieder, um zu schlafen, kurze Zeit später fiel sie in einen erholsamen doch traumlosen Schlaf. Das MHN Programm sah noch wie es den anderen Patienten ging, und deaktivierte sich dann wieder.  
" Janeway" schlief jedoch nicht lange, schon nach einer halben Stunde erwachte sie wieder. Ihre Kopfschmerzen fühlten sich nun nicht mehr ganz so schlimm an, wenn auch noch schlimm genug. Kathrin richtete sich ganz langsam auf, um sich umzusehen. Der Doktor hatte sich wieder deaktiviert, wie sie feststellte. Vorsichtig schwang sie ihre Beine vom Bett, und stand auf. Pfui Teufel, diese Kranken-nachthemden sind ja grauenvoll!, stellte sie fest, als sie sich etwas näher betrachtete. Der blaue Stoff des Gewands schien eher gräulich, und er roch steril und sauber. Warum haben die mir überhaupt so einen Fetzen angezogen? Vermutlich war die Uniform voll Blut. Ahh, die schöne Uniform, jetzt is se hinüber, dachte sich Kathrin, und schnitt eine bedauernde Grimasse. Auf nackten Füssen schlich sie umher, sie wusste eigentlich nicht so richtig nach was sie suchte, ihr war langweilig, und solange sie keine Schmerzen hatte, dachte sie, könnte sie auch was unternehmen. Der Boden war angenehm kühl, er reflektierte die vielen Lichtpunkte der Displays und der Kontrollen. Es sah schön und ungewöhnlich aus. Was ist das?, fragte sie Kathrin, und meinte damit ein kleines graues Kästchen. Sie nahm es in die Hand, und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor, dachte sie. Das kleine Gerät war kaum größer als sieben Zentimeter, und sonderlich schwer war es auch nicht. Vielleicht eine Art Spritze? Oder ein Mini- Tricorder, Mann oh Mann, das Ding kommt mir so verdammt bekannt vor. Das kommt bestimmt in jeder Voyager Folge vor, überlegte Kathrin. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Doch davon bekam sie wieder Kopfschmerzen, sie musste sich setzen. Warum wollte sie eigentlich unbedingt wissen was das für ein Ding war. Aufgrund des Schädel- Hirn- Traumas, konnte sie sich noch nicht so recht an alles erinnern. Noch immer hielt sie das kleine Graue Etwas in der Hand. "Natürlich, du bist der mobile Emitter vom Doktor." Sie hatte noch einige Minuten überlegt, doch dann war es ihr schließlich doch noch eingefallen. Sie fühlte sich auch wieder richtig gut. Also, wenn ich mich morgen immer noch so gut fühle, kann ich ja gleich wieder auf die Brücke,... obwohl ich mir nicht so sicher bin, ob ich da wieder hin will..., dachte sich " Janeway", ach Unsinn, diese Monjas, wie Martina sie ja nennt, kommen bestimmt nicht wieder, und erst recht nicht in die Korona der Sonne. Da kann uns ja keiner sehen, hoffe ich mal. Sie legte sich wieder aufs Biobett und schlief kurz darauf ein.  
  
Ajnom war wütend. Ihr Körper sonderte ein Sekret aus, dass für die Sthci als angenehm empfunden wurde, doch bei Menschen würde es allerhöchstens zur Ohnmacht führen. Sie spuckte als sie rief: "Das Lhga ist uns entkommen Vater. Ich habe immer noch nicht Rache nehmen können." Treblok antwortete: "Du wirst deine Rache schon noch bekommen, meine Tochter..." Er lachte überheblich, und drehte sich in seinem Stuhl im Kreis. Mit seinen dreckigen Fingernägeln trommelte er auf seiner Lehne herum, und fügte seinem letzten Satz noch hinzu: " ... sobald diese dreckigen Feiglinge aus der heiligen Sonne kommen. Sie sind unwürdig, und würdelos, es genügt ihnen nicht dich zu beleidigen, meine wunderschöne Ajnom, nein sie beleidigen auch die heilige Sonne!" " Warum folgen wir ihnen nicht?" Fragte Ajnom verärgert. " Aber liebste Tochter, du weißt, die Sonne ist heilig wir dürfen uns nicht zu sehr nähern, sonst vernichtet sie uns." Meinte Treblok mit wunderlicher und zugleich ärgerlicher Stimme. " Aber das tregole Lhga ist noch nicht vernichtet." " Kind, diese Voiäger scheint die Sonne irgendwie besänftigt zu haben, doch früher oder später wird dieses verdammte Schiff wieder hervorkommen müssen." Er wandte sich ab, nachdem er die Verbindung mit seiner Tochter unterbrochen hatte, und trank eine braune und übel riechende Flüssigkeit. Dabei lief ihm die Hälfte aus den Mundwinkeln, und tropfte in seinen Kragen. Er wischte sich den Mund sauber, und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Wartet nur ab ihr Voiäger Leute, niemand beleidigt die Sonne und meine Tochter...  
  
"Zum Teufel noch mal, wo is diese bescheuerte Krankenstation?" Martina fluchte leise vor sich hin, sie suchte, ihrer Meinung nach schon seit einer Ewigkeit, die Krankenstation. Ihre Beine schmerzten, als sie nun schon zum x-ten mal den Turbolift betrat. "Krankenstation." Befahl sie wie schon die letzten fünf mal. Zuvor hatte sie versucht, das Deck zu nennen, doch leider nannte sie immer das falsche. Der Turbolift hielt, und Martina stieg aus. " Jetzt bin ich schon zum fünften mal hier...," murmelte sie und verdrehte dabei die Augen, " Entweder, die Krankenstation wechselt dauernd die Position, oder ich lauf dauernd dran vorbei." "Seven, so spät noch unterwegs?" Martina wirbelte herum, hinter ihr stand ein Fähnrich den sie aus der Serie nicht kannte. "Ja." Meinte sie schnell. Wer ist das denn jetzt?, dachte sie, Das musste ja irgendwann kommen. "Ist ihr Dienst nicht längst beendet?" Fragte der Fähnrich. Hör auf mich zu Löchern, ich kenn dich gar nicht, und ich weiß erst recht nicht wann ich Dienst habe. "Ja, mein Dienst ist beendet... ist das ein Problem für sie?" "Nein, nein, war nur eine Frage. Haben sie vielleicht noch etwas Zeit?" der Fähnrich sprach zögernd. Hilfe, ich glaub ich spinne. Bitte, bitte, lass irgendetwas geschehen. Rettet mich,... ich kann doch nicht mit dem,... ich weiß gar nicht wer der ist,... Hilfe..., was jetzt?, Martina versuchte ruhig und gefühllos auszusehen, doch das war nun wirklich nicht leicht. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie sich jetzt vor Lachen auf dem Boden gewälzt, aber jetzt...   
"Soll das eine Einladung sein Fähnrich? " " Ähh,... ja." " Ich habe noch viel zu tun,... tut mir Leid." Schnell drehte sie sich um, und eilte um die nächste Ecke. Sie konnte nur noch das traurige Gesicht des Mannes sehen. Armer Kerl,... tut mir schrecklich Leid...  
  
Kathrin war wieder aufgewacht, sie wünschte sich sie könnte schlafen, doch irgendwie gelang es ihr nicht. Wieder wanderte sie in der Krankenstation umher, ohne etwas bestimmtes zu suchen. Hoffentlich kann ich morgen wieder hier raus, mir is voll langweilig. Martina amüsiert sich bestimmt prächtig. Ich hab keine Lust mehr hier zu bleiben, ich gehe jetzt, und Tschüß. Endschloßen ging sie auf die Tür zu, doch bevor diese sich öffnete bemerkte Kathrin, das sie ja gar nichts richtiges zum Anziehen hatte. Mist, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf, hier muss es doch irgendwo Uniformen geben. Verzweifelt blickte sie sich um, Fehlanzeige hier gab es keine Uniformen. Auf nackten Füssen schlich sie in das Büro des Doktors, auf dem Tisch lag ein kleines PADD. Es war nicht sehr groß, es maß allerhöchstens zehn auf fünfzehn Zentimeter und war knapp einen Zentimeter hoch. Vorsichtig nahm sie es an sich, es war nicht sehr schwer, und drückte einige Tasten, wodurch es aktiviert wurde. Haufenweise Zahlen und Buchstaben erschienen, Kathrin sah keinen Sinn darin. Vielleicht das persönliche Tagebuch des Doktors..., dachte sie und schmunzelte, sie dachte daran was das alles heißen könnte,...hurra, heute habe ich den Captain erwischt, ich konnte sie endlich einmal untersuchen, sie ist nicht gleich wieder abgehauen, das muss ich mir im Kalender rot ankreuzen... " Ach Quatsch." Flüsterte sie und legte das PADD wieder an seinen Platz. Beinahe hätte sie vergessen es auszuschalten, tat es aber noch schnell. Wie langweilig,... Plötzlich öffnete sich das Schott, und eine Gestalt trat ein. Kathrin erschrak fast zu Tode, und duckte sich schnell hinter einer Konsole. Die Person sah sich suchend um, und ging dann zu Kathrins Bioliege. Sie seufzte, und murmelte irgendetwas. Kathrin konnte die Gestalt nicht richtig erkennen, dazu war es zu dunkel, sie fragte sich, warum sie sich eigentlich versteckte. Schließlich war die Voyager "ihr" Schiff, jedenfalls so lange wie sie Janeway war. Trotzdem blieb sie geduckt, und verhielt sich leise. Die pochenden Schritte der Person kamen näher, und Kathrin hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Die Gestalt lehnte sich vor, und stützte die Arme auf die Konsole, hinter der Kathrin saß. " Hallo Captain." Sagte sie schelmisch, und schaute nach unten. Kathrin sprang auf, und starrte in das Gesicht der Person. " Q!" rief sie entgeistert. Q war ein fast allmächtiges Wesen. In der TV- Serie wollte er sich einmal mit Janeway " Paaren". Natürlich ohne Erfolg. Seitdem hatte die Voyager nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Ich glaub ich tick aus. Das war ja klar, ausgerechnet wenn wir hier festsitzen, taucht der hier auf, sie verdrehte genervt und verzweifelt die Augen. " Ich hab eine freundlichere Begrüßung erwartet." Meinte Q mit gespielter Trauer. Kathrin versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, und nicht auszuflippen. Was würde Janeway jetzt tun?, fragte sie sich. " Was wollen sie hier?" fragte sie schließlich, und versuchte ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
" Aber Kathy, ich bitte dich..." "Was wollen sie?" Fragte Kathrin mit einer Schärfe die sie selbst überraschte. "Ich wollte dich nur einmal besuchen kommen, schließlich muss ich doch sehen wie es der Patin meines Kindes geht." Q versuchte verführerisch zu wirken, als er hinzufügte: " Wie geht es dir den nun, meine Liebe." Kathrin verdrehte die Augen, und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg.   
"Mir ging es gut, bis sie aufgetaucht sind." " Aber, aber Kathy,...was ist los mit dir?" Das fast allmächtige Wesen, setzte eine Leidensmiene auf, und wollte Kathrins Hand ergreifen. Schnell zog sie sie zurück und warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu.  
" Verschwinden sie hier Q, oder... ich rufe den Sicherheitsdienst!"   
"Reg dich doch nicht so auf Kathy..." Er straffte seine Gestalt, und glättete sein Gewand. " Hauen sie ab!" Langsam wurde es "Janeway" zu bunt. Q schreckte übertreiben zurück und lächelte verführerisch.   
" Kathy... komm schon, warum bist du immer so abweisend zu mir, ich will dir doch nichts böses."   
" Ich bitte sie Q, wenn ihnen etwas an ihrer Existenz liegt, verschwinden sie jetzt besser." " Kathy,... immer noch die alte Kratzbürste." Er grinste, schnippte mit den Fingern, und schon war er verschunden. Kathrin atmete erleichtert aus, schlich wieder zu ihrer Liege, und setzte sich. Kaum hatte sie die Begegnung mit Q überwunden, öffnete sich das Schott wieder mir einem leisen Zischen. Eine Gestalt kam herein, es handelte sich offensichtlich um eine Frau.  
"Kathrin?" Fragte sie leise. Kathrin erkannte ihre Freundin, und antwortete: "Ja, ich sitz hier auf dem... wie heißt´s doch gleich... Biobett." Martina ging näher auf die Liege zu, und setzte sich neben Kathrin. Sofort begann diese zu erzählen: " Du glaubst nicht was mir gerade passiert ist..." " Du glaubst nicht was mir gerade passiert ist!" Unterbrach sie Martina. " Aber erzähl du zuerst." Meinte sie noch und schaute ihre Freundin erwartungsvoll an. Diese erzählte ihr von ihrer Begegnung mit Q. Martina lachte und meinte: " Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein, das muss alles dann passieren, wenn wir an Bord sind." " Was ist dir denn passiert?" Fragte Kathrin. Auch Martina erzählte ihr peinliches Erlebnis mit dem Fähnrich. Als sie fertig war fragte sie: " Geht's dir wieder besser?" " Mir geht's bestens, hab nur noch ein wenig Kopfschmerzen. Mir is furchtbar langweilig, kannst du mir nicht eine Uniform bringen, das ich von hier verschwinden kann?" Martina überlegte, sie sah an die Wand, an der sich viele Lichtpunkte spiegelten. " Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab ewig gebraucht um die Krankenstation zu finden, ich glaub ich finde Janeways Quartier heut nicht mehr. Außerdem kannst du morgen ja bestimmt wieder gehen." "Ich hab aber keine Lust bis morgen hier zu bleiben." Kathrin seufzte und stütze ihren Kopf auf die Hände. "Wenn du morgen nicht gehen darfst, verspreche ich dir, das ich dir ne Uniform bringe, O. K.?" Versuchte Martina ihre Freundin zu trösten. " Na schön." Meinte sie widerwillig. " Also ich gehe jetzt in mein Quartier, ich bin Hundemüde. Ich freu mich schon auf ein schönes weiches Bett..." Martina wollte gerade die Krankenstation verlassen, als ihre Freundin sagte: " Ähh,... Martina, auf die Gefahr hin das du´s vergessen hast, Seven of Nine hat gar kein Quartier, und erst recht kein Bett." " Ahh, oh nein, das hab ich glatt vergessen! Also schön, dann schlaf ich eben im stehen,... ich versuchs jedenfalls. Tschüßi, der Alkofen ruft!" scherzte sie, und verließ die Station. Kathrin versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Sie dachte Hoffentlich ist die Nacht bald vorbei. Ich will hier raus. Sonst mach ich Janeways Ruf kaputt. Endlich schlief Kathrin ein und träumte davon, wie sie wieder zu Hause war.  
  
Martina hatte mittlerer Weile den Frachtraum gefunden, in dem Sevens Alkoven stand. Sie war nun sehr müde. Es fiel ihr schwer, noch einen Schritt zu tun. Als sie vor dem Alkoven stand, dachte sie an Kathrin und beneidete die Freundin, um die relativ bequeme Bioliege. Seufzend stellte sich Martina in den Alkoven und fluchte: "Au mein Kreuz, mir tut alles weh, und was mach ich? Ich schlaf im stehen." Sie versuchte an nichts zu denken und zu schlafen. Da fiel ihr ein, dass Seven immer etwas an einer Konsole vor der Ruhenische einstellte. So trat sie zum Pult. Komischer Weise wusste sie, was sie tun musste. Als sie sich wieder in den Alkoven stellte, leuchtete grünes Licht auf, und Martina fiel in eine Art Schlaf, sehr unbequem, wie sie fand, aber immerhin...   
  
Kathrin erwachte, als sie sanft an der Schulter gerüttelt wurde. Sie zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen und blinzelte die Müdigkeit fort. Im ersten Moment war sie erschrocken, als sie in Martinas Gesicht sah, an dessen Stirn sich noch immer das Implantat eines Borg befand. Doch dann entsann sie sich, was geschehen war. Schmunzelnd erkundigte sie sich: "Und wie hast du geschlafen?" Martina entgegnete trocken: "Im stehen." Kathrin setzte sich auf. Sie erblickte die Uniform, die Martina über dem Arm trug, und sofort riss sie ihrer Freundin die Uniform aus der Hand, zog sich im Büro des Arztes um und rief: "Endlich komm ich hier raus." Kathrin hatte gerade die Uniform richtig angezogen, als das MHN plötzlich hinter ihr stand. Sie zuckte zusammen. Der Doktor fragte: "Wohin wollen sie denn Captain. Sie werden noch drei Tage hierbleiben." Kathrin erwiderte ungerührt, immer darauf bedacht, so zu klingen wie Janeway: "Gestern haben sie noch gesagt, ich kann heute wieder den Dienst antreten." "Ich sagte sie können den Dienst wieder antreten, ihre Biowerte sagen etwas anderes." Martina rollte mit den Augen und dachte Jetzt lass sie endlich gehen. Sie sagte: "Doktor, ich schätze Sarkasmus ist an dieser Stelle eher unangebracht. Wir haben ernste Probleme mit den MonIAs. Ich denke, die Crew benötigt den Captain." "Und ich denke, hier bin immer noch ich der Arzt und habe die Verantwortung für das Wohlergehen der Crew." "Dürfte ich vielleicht auch etwas dazu sagen. Ich fühle mich gut und Diensttauglich. Sie sind vielleicht der Arzt, aber ich bin der Captain." Mischte sich Kathrin ein, drehte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Krankenstation. Der Doktor wollte den "Captain" am Arm festhalten, doch Seven stand ihm "zufällig" im Weg. Dann verließ sie ebenfalls die Krankenstation. Draussen stand Kathrin auf dem Gang. Sie atmete tief durch und fragte: "Hab ich wenigstens ein wenig wie Janeway geklungen?" "Sehr authentisch,... geh du jetzt lieber wieder zur Brücke, sonst kommt der Doktor noch auf dumme Gedanken, und kommt uns hinterher." Meinte Martina. Warum Kathrin in Gelächter ausbrach, konnte sie sich nicht erklären. "Warum lachst du?" "Der Doktor kann uns nicht folgen." Kathrins lachte schon Tränen "Warum?" "Ich hab seinen mobilen Emitter versteckt." "Hast du nicht." Ungläubig starrte "Seven" ihre Freundin an. "Hab ich doch." Nun lachte auch Martina: "Armer Kerl, er tut mir ja soso leid." Kathrin erklärte, das sie den Emitter heimlich beim umziehen eingesteckt hatte. Während dieses Gespräches waren die Mädchen auf dem Weg zur Brücke. Kathrin bemühte sich, eine Captain Fassade aufzusetzen. Am Ziel angekommen, hörten Kathrin und Martina die Stimme des Doktors, er wirkte sehr aufgebracht. Commander Chakotays Gesicht verriet, dass er genervt war, doch er fragte ruhig: "Wieso sind sie so aufgeregt?" "Ich wollte den Captain auf die Krankenstation zurückholen, doch mein mobiler Emitter ist verschwunden." Kathrin biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht laut zu lachen. Sie fragte scheinheilig: "Wo haben sie ihren Emitter denn zuletzt hingelegt?" Chakotay drehte sich um und lächelte Kathrin an. Der Holo- Arzt wetterte: "Captain, begeben sie sich sofort zurück auf die Krankenstation. Ich habe ihnen nicht die Erlaubnis zum verlassen des Medlaps erteilt. Sie haben Glück, dass mein Emitter verschwunden ist." "Wenn sie mich in Ruhe lassen, verrate ich ihnen, wo sich ihr mobiler Emitter befindet." Hoppla, das war jetzt eigentlich nicht so gedacht... "SIE haben ihn versteckt?" fragte der Arzt fassungslos. Die ganze Brückencrew sah "Janeway" an. Tom Paris an der Navigation lachte und applaudierte andeutungsweise. Das MHN rief: "Das sie das toll finden, Mr Paris, dachte ich mir. Sie haben bestimmt auch etwas mit der Sache zu tun. Das ist eine Verschwörung." Damit unterbrach er die Komverbindung. Die ganze Brückenbesatzung war mittlerer Weile in Gelächter ausgebrochen. Nur Tuvok war ernst geblieben. Kathrin blickte Martina an, die sich mit aller Gewalt auf die Lippe biss, um nicht zu lachen. "Seven, begeben sie sich zur Krankenstation und geben sie dem Doktor den Emitter zurück." Mit diesen Worten gab sie Martina das kleine Gerät. Sie nickte und verließ die Brücke. Im Turbolift, lehnte sie sich an die Wand, und prustete los.  
Kathrin setzte sich scheinbar ungerührt in Janeways Sessel, doch im Inneren war ihr das alles ziemlich peinlich. " Armer Doktor, meinen sie nicht sie waren bisschen zu... wie soll ich es sagen,... gemein zu ihm?" Fragte Chakotay mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen. Ehe Kathrin Antworten konnte, meldete sich Tuvok zu Wort: "Captain, ich halte diese Maßnahme für gerade zu lächerlich, darf ich sie darauf hinweisen, dass..." " Ist ja schon gut Mr. Tuvok, ich habe ihren Einwand zur Kenntnis genommen." Unterbrach Kathrin ihn barsch. Ist schon schlimm genug, das ich den Emitter versteckt habe, der muss mich jetzt nicht noch bloß stellen, dachte sie verärgert, und schämte sich noch immer für ihre Tat. " Was ist mit den MonIAs?" fragte sie schließlich, um ein wenig von dem peinlichen Zwischenfall abzulenken. " Sie warten noch immer vor der Sonne, aber sie folgen uns nicht." Antwortete Harry. " Haben sie uns gerufen?" fragte Kathrin, um eben etwas gesagt zu haben. " Nein." War Tuvoks kurze Antwort. Einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen, der erste Offizier brach dieses: " Was schlagen sie vor, Captain?" Woher soll ich das wissen?, fragte sich Kathrin. " Wir warten." Wow, echt einfallsreich.   
Wieder war es einige Minuten still, der " Captain" hielt es nicht mehr aus, und stand auf. " Ich bin in meinem Bereitschaftsraum." Zielstrebig ging sie auf eine Tür zu, die sich auch sofort öffnete. Gott sei Dank, das war die richtige Tür, seufzend trat sie ein, und beobachtete, wie ihr alle Personen nachsahen. Langsam schloss sich das Schott wieder, und Kathrin ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.  
  
"Vater, mir reicht es, schick endlich ein paar unserer Jäger zur Voiäger, damit sie sie zerstören!" Ajnom schäumte vor Wut. Ihr Vater Treblok überlegte, was er nun tun sollte. "Kind, beruhige dich, du weißt doch wir können nicht in die Sonne fliegen." Was wohl eher an den relativ schlechten Schilden der Sthci, als an der Sonne selber, lag.   
"Das ist mir völlig egal, schick endlich ein paar dieser verdammten Jäger dorthin!" Geiferte Ajnom. " Na schön, du sollst deinen Willen haben, aber ich hoffe, du bereust es nicht." Treblok gab drei seiner Kampfschiffe den Befehl, zur Sonne zu fliegen, und die Voyager zu zerstören.   
Kathrin saß noch immer im Bereitschaftsraum, als plötzlich ihr Insignienkommunikator piepste. Vorsichtig berührte sie ihn. " Ja?"  
" Captain, drei feindliche schiffe nähern sich unserer Position." Meldete sich Commander Chakotay. "Ich komme." Kathrin unterbrach die Komverbindung, und ging zur Brücke. Dort setzte sie sich in Janeways Sessel, und meinte: " Schilde hoch." Tuvok blickte auf seine Anzeigen, und meldete sich zu Wort: "Captain, die MonIAs laden ihre Waffen." "Dann tun wir das eben auch, auf meinen Befehl feuern." Bist du doof? Das kannst du doch nicht machen, überlegte Kathrin, und sie krallte sich ohne es zu bemerken in das weiche Polster des Kommandosessels. "Captain die MonIAs sind Feuer bereit." Sagte Kim, und beobachtete den Hautschirm, auf dem sich die drei "Igelschiffe" näherten. Jetzt kannst du nicht mehr kneifen, dachte sich "Janeway". " Feu...!" Sie sprach denn Befehl nicht aus, sondern hielt inne. Die drei Schiffe waren soeben vor den Augen der gesamten Brückencrew regelrecht auseinandergeplatzt. Tausende winzige Funken rasten durchs All, und auch diese verschwanden nachdem sich die Schiffe in einem Feuerball aufgelöst hatten.  
Entsetzt drehte sich Kathrin zu Tuvok um. " Was ist passiert?" fragte sie. Ihre Stimme klang fassungslos, sie fühlte sich hundeelend. Beinahe hätte sie den Befehl gegeben, die drei Angreifer zu zerstören, doch das war ihr Gott sei Dank durch irgendein Wunder erspart geblieben. Trotzdem war sie von der Erkenntnis, jemanden töten zu wollen geschockt. "Die Schiffe haben der Sonne nicht standhalten können, ihre Schilde waren zu schwach." Entgegnete Tuvok ruhig.  
"Wie viel Schiffe sind noch da?" Fragte der Erste Offizier.   
"Sieben der kleinen Jäger, und ein etwas größeres Flakschiff."  
Antwortete Fähnrich Kim.  
"Öffnen sie einen Kanal Mr. Kim." Kathrin stand auf, und straffte die Gestalt. "Kanal ist offen." Bestätigte Harry, und schon erschien Treblok auf dem großen Hauptschirm.  
"Was wollen sie tregoles Lhga?" Fragte er gereizt.  
"Wir wollen, das sie uns in Ruhe lassen, wir haben ihnen nichts getan." Meinte Kathrin, und ihre Augen funkelten.  
"Sie haben meine Tochter beleidigt, und sie beleidigen die heilige Sonne."  
"Lall mich nicht zu! Was willst du eigentlich, hä?" Fragte Kathrin ungehalten, die Brückencrew starrte sie total entgeistert an.  
"Sie müssen zerstört werden!" Giftete der Fremde.  
"Na los, nur zu kommen sie und zerstören sie uns, hab nichts dagegen. Ich schätze allerdings, wir müssen noch eine weile auf sie warten, den bis sie einigermaßen gescheite Schilde entwickelt haben dauert es noch ziemlich lange schätze ich..." "Captain..." Unterbrach Tuvok, mit scharfen Ton. "Nein Tuvok, jetzt nicht! Wir haben weder jemanden beleidigt, noch ihre, tz... heilige Sonne verletzt!" Beendete "Janeway", dabei atmete sie hörbar aus, und setzte dann eine wütende Miene auf.  
"Ja, wir werden kommen, und zwar sofort, sie werden vernichtet werden!" Treblok beendete den Kontakt. Gleich darauf näherte sich seine Kampfflotte.  
"Ist der Irre? Die werden sich alle umbringen! Tun sie doch... ähh, ich meine... Mr. Paris bringen sie und hier weg, vielleicht folgen sie uns ja, und wir können ihnen entkommen." Kathrins puls schnellte in die Höhe, sie hatte den Fremden wohl doch ein wenig zu sehr gereizt.  
"Aye Ma´am." Bestätigte der Pilot, und setzte Kurs.  
"Captain, was ist los mit ihnen?" fragte Chakotay plötzlich.  
Kathrin drehte sich um, doch sie wusste nicht was sie erwidern sollte.  
Sie zuckte mit den schultern und meinte: "Ich weiß nicht was sie meinen, ich bin... wie immer." Damit setzte sie sich. "Die MonIAs folgen uns nicht Captain." Meinte Kim, und fügte noch hinzu: "Sie fliegen in die Sonne." "Aber warum, wollen die sich umbringen? Rufen sie sie!" Ihre Stimme klang einige Oktaven zu hoch, Panik ergriff sie, dieser Alien wollte sich umbringen. Sich und seine Leute.  
"Hey, lassen sie das! Sie werden sich umbringen! Hörne sie auf, sofort!" Kathrin schrie fast. Der Sthci meldete sich: "Die heilige Sonne wird uns nichts tun, wir werden sie vernichten!"  
"Ähh,... hallo, falls sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben, wir befinden uns nicht mehr in der Sonne..."   
"Was, unmöglich,... ähh, wie haben sie das gemacht? Na warten sie!"  
Wieder verschwand das Bild.  
"Captain, die Flotte dreht um, und nimmt Verfolgungskurs auf!"  
Berichtete Tuvok, mit seiner emotionslosen Stimme.  
"Mr. Paris setzten sie Kurs auf den Alphaquadranten, Maximum Warp!" sagte Kathrin, sie hoffte, sie könnten den Fremden entkommen.  
"Aye Ma´am." Bestätigte Paris, und die Voyager schnellte nach vorne.  
  
"Was? Wo sind sie hin?" Ajnom sabberte vor Wut. "Vater, wo ist diese Voiäger?" "Sie ist verschwunden Kind, einfach so, sie war zu schnell für uns, wir wollten sie verfolgen, aber diese Fremden sind einfach schneller gewesen." Treblok war verzweifelt, sein Stolz war verletzt, seine Tochter war enttäuscht von ihm. Er hatte das fremde Schiff entkommen lassen, einfach so. Aber damit musste er sich abfinden...  
  
Katrin saß in Janeways Quartier. Die MonIAs waren abgehängt worden. Puh, was für ein Tag, wenn ich nur wüsste wie wir wieder nach Hause kommen würden..., dachte Kathrin, und lehnte sich in den weichen Sessel.  
Plötzlich ertönte das Türsignal. "Herein." Meinte Kathrin.  
Martina kam herein, sie wirkte genervt.   
"Oh Mann, du glaubst gar nicht wie sauer der Doktor war! Er hat mich mindestens eine dreiviertel Stunde zugejammert. Und ich? Ich durfte noch nicht mal zurückmeckern! Was schaust du denn so? Hab ich was verpasst?" Martina wusste noch nichts von der MonIA Sache.  
Kathrin erzählte, während ihre Freundin zum Replikator ging.  
"Ich hab einen Hunger, sag ich dir. Hallo Replikator,... ein Brötchen mit Salami, aber mach gescheit viel Butter dran hörst du?" Befahl sie.  
Das Gerät zirpte, und Erfüllte seinen Auftrag. Kathrin schmunzelte, doch dann wurde sie ernst: "Martina, ich hab keine Ahnung wie wir hier wieder wegkommen. Ich hab ja noch nicht mal Ahnung wie wir hierher gekommen sind." "Seven" schob sich das letzte bisschen Brötchen in den Mund, und kaute, dann meinte sie, nachdem sie schwer geschluckt hatte: "Oh, während du auf der Brücke warst, hab ich mich noch etwas informiert, Nachdem der Doktor seine Gemeckere beendet hatte. Also auf jeden fall, hab ich etwas entdeckt, frag mich nicht warum ich's versteh, aber ich du´s halt, auf jeden Fall hab ich Sevens, also die der richtigen, Logbucheintragungen gelesen. Da drin steht, das da, als wir hier aufgetaucht sind, die Voyager an einem Nebel vorbeigeflogen ist, und dieser Nebel hat irgendwelche Zeit- und Raum Fluktuationen hervorgerufen, ich schätze jetzt mal, das wir deshalb hierher gekommen sind. Die echte Janeway und die echte Sven waren auf einem Planeten, und als sie hochgebeamt wurden, wurden wir wahrscheinlich wegen des Nebels in ihre Körper gesteckt. Da stand noch so irgendwas, wo ich jetzt nicht erklären kann, aber ich hab da so was eingegeben, und das hat mir dann genau erklärt, warum wir jetzt die sind, aber das is scheiß kompliziert." Erklärte Martina in einem Zug.  
"Aha, so ganz hab ich das jetzt nicht verstanden, aber das ist ja egal. Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" Fragte Kathrin.  
"Wir müssen zurückfliegen, und die Voyager wieder genau zu dieser Position bringen, und dann auf den Planeten beamen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, ist dann wieder alles beim alten."  
"Verstehe, das heißt die Voyager würde umkehren, und in die falsche Richtung fliegen. Und es würde bedeuten, das wir den MonIAs wieder begegnen." Überlegte Kathrin.  
"Nicht unbedingt, mit maximal Warp würde es zurück nur einen Tag dauern, und für die Fremden sind wir eh zu schnell." Martina hatte offensichtlich vorerst mal genug von der Sternenreise.  
"Na schön." Widerwillig sagte Kathrin zu, und gab den Befehl. Auf der Brücke herrschte große Verwirrung, doch man folgte dem Captain.  
Die Zeit verging, und die Voyager erreichte die von Martina bestimmte Position. Die beiden Freundinnen waren auf dem Weg zum Transporterraum, als Martina noch etwas einfiel. "Geh du schon mal vor, ich muss noch was machen." Sie lief los. Kathrin überlegte ob sie ihr folgen sollte, unterließ es dann aber. Die spinnt eh nur wieder..., dachte sie.   
Martina betrat den Maschinenraum, und spähte umher. In einer Ecke sah sie Lieutenant Carey an einer Konsole arbeiten. Sie ging auf ihn zu, und meinte: "Lieutenant, ich benötige ihre Hilfe, eine der Arrestzellen hat... eine Fehlfunktion." Misstrauisch beäugte der Mann Martina, ging dann aber mit ihr mit.   
An den Arrestzellen angekommen, fragte Carey: "Was ist den nicht in Ordnung?" "Hier, sehen sie sich das mal an." Sie deutete in die Zelle, und Carey ging hinein, und beugte sich über die gezeigte Stelle.  
"Ich sehe nichts." Meinte er verwirrt.   
"Können sie auch nicht,... da ist nichts. " Sie betätigte einige Schalter, woraufhin sich die Arrestzelle durch ein Kraftfeld schloss. Carey war gefangen.  
"Hey, was soll das?" Empörte er sich.  
Martina lächelte fies, und meinte: "Das ist für die Verdammte Borg."  
Sie drehte sich um, und begab sich zum Transporterraum. Sie hörte Carey wütend fluchen, und schreien. "Seven" grinste gemein, und konnte sich ein fieses Lachen kaum noch verkneifen.  
Kathrin wartete bereits auf Martina. "Wo warst du so lange, was hast du gemacht?" Fragte sie, als ihre Freundin eintraf.  
"Nichts..." Kicherte sie, mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, den das prickeln des Transporterstrahl erfasste beide, und vom eine Augenblick zum anderen standen die zwei wieder im Garten vor Martinas Haus.  
Verwirrt blickten sie sich um, sie waren noch etwas desorientiert.   
Alles war wieder normal, erleichtert atmeten die beiden Mädchen aus, und liefen ins Haus. "Was hast du da?" Fragte Martina, und deutete auf ein kleines Kästchen, das Kathrin bei sich trug. "Es ist Janeways Computerlogbuch, ich... hab es mitgenommen."  
"Aha, ich hab auch was behalten, glaube ich." Sie zeigte auf ihre Hand, an der sich noch immer etwas Borgtechnologie befand, normalerweise wäre sie dabei in Ohnmacht gefallen, doch nach den Ereignissen konnte sie nichts mehr schocken.   
"Na ja, wer sich nicht auskennt, hält es für Handschmuck."   
Beide lachten, und gingen in Martinas Zimmer, um den Schock zu verarbeiten, was wohl nicht allzu lange dauern würde.  
Was sie allerdings nicht wussten, war das ihr Besuch auf der Voyager nicht an dem Nebel gelegen hat, sie würden die Voyager jederzeit besuchen können, mithilfe ihrer Kommunikatoren, aber das würden sie noch früh genug herausfinden.  
Ende  
  
  



End file.
